


Capture

by MisteryMaiden



Series: Capture [1]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisteryMaiden/pseuds/MisteryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was just minding his own business when he suddenly finds himself bound and gagged and being thrown into a cell with five very familiar people, one of whom should be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, everyone, I'm redoing this story. However much that I liked the original, and how I liked the way it turned out, the writing is making me cringe on the inside. I know for a fact that I can do better and that I can make the chapter longer than they were. I may or may not make a sequel to this, or I may just leave the ending as it is. However, there are going to be more details and there may or may not be more chapters. I'm still going to focus on 'Sightless Eyes' but seeing as I already started redoing this before the poll and am also redoing 'The Hands of Death', I figured those could be my top priorities. Mostly Sightless Eyes, than these two.
> 
> I'm also fixing 'Sawyer's' name and officially changing it to Reid. This fic has nothing to do with Scorpio710's Faint Hearted and that is not where I got the name. I was just trying for something that wasn't so obviously American. That's what I get for trying to be unique *huffs in annoyance*. To any of you who haven't read Faint Hearted, I seriously recommend it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

There was nothing that he could do. The men had come out of nowhere, ambushing him on the way out of school. Try as he might, he could do nothing as the men gagged and blindfolded him. Great, that was just perfect, like he didn't have enough problems as it is. He was screwed, completely and unalterably screwed. Not matter how he struggled, none of the bruising grips lessened on his now strongly protesting arms.

 _'Shit,'_  he thought as a cloth, with a sickeningly sweet and horribly familiar smell covered his mouth. He felt his limbs become limp and his eyes drooped. He was barely conscious when he heard his captor speak.

"Sleepy time, spy-boy."

And then he knew nothing.

* * *

Wolf was pissed. One minute K-Unit was being taken to their starting point for a week of wilderness survival practice, then the next minute they were shot down and captured by an enemy they didn't recognize. To say that K-Unit were being professional was an misguided thought. Not being prepared for the capture, they decided that since they were probably going to die, there was no need to act professional. That, and Wolf didn't care if their captors became offended at the comments he and his team made.

The cell they were in was a dark, cement room, with only a dim light in the middle of the ceiling, a toilet and a sink in the far right corner. There was one other person in the room when they had been brought it. Wolf recognized him as the assassin, Yassen Gregorovich. Whoever these people were, they had managed to catch the most hard to kill man in the world. This did not give Wolf much hope of escape. The fact that the man was supposedly dead was a different matter and one that Wolf felt was really none of his business. There was no telling where the assassin was on their side or not, and Wolf had no desire to put his team in danger by asking and potentially pissing the man off.

Wolf was brave, brash, and hard-headed. He was not, however, suicidal.

They had been in here only a few hours when yelling was heard. Even the captured assassin looked vaguely interested. Listening to the shouts, Wolf felt a bit of hope for the first time in days. Maybe, just maybe, someone had noticed the crash site and had managed to locate them. The trail from their last prison location would have surely lead the rescue team to them? _'If there is a rescue team,'_  Wolf thought bitterly. It was well known that sometime the "Higher Ups" decided a team was expendable.

''Can't you people take care of one boy! How difficult can he be?" The voice of what they assumed was a guard yelled.

"Why don't you hold him then! He's much slipperier than he looks!'' A string of curses followed this comment. "What the hell is this kid? He's stronger than Reid!"

"Shit!" The first voice yelled. "I thought that you were joking! Who trained this kid, The military? This is the fifth time that he's escaped!"

"I'm done with this!" The second voice rang out. Gun shots sounded through the hall outside the cell and echoing everywhere else. There was a yell of pain, and silence.

K-Unit and Yassen all froze. Did they just kill the kid? (At least from what they said, they assumed that the prisoner was a child.)

"How the hell did you manage to miss? The kid was right in front of you!" The first voice yelled.

"Well, at least I managed to hit him! Not like you who didn't even graze him!"

"Will you stop struggling, you little brat! I have no moral issues with shooting you again!"

A newer, younger voice joined the two men's, "And I have no problem kicking your ass again! Who trained you, Barney the Purple Dinosaur? Even tied up, I took you both down in two minutes! Aren't adults supposed to be better trained than that?" The taunt in the child's voice was clear. Wolf couldn't help but notice that the voice was familiar. Yassen was staring at the door, expression unreadable, but K-Unit all glanced at each other when they noticed a hing of worry in the cold man's eyes.

"Shut it, you little brat! How'd you manage to get that damned gag off?" Another string of curses followed a yelp of pain. ''Oi! When I get my hands on you, you won't be able to breathe without pain!''

''Nelson! Do you want to get killed? Our first priority is to subdue this kid, although, we now know why they said that underestimating him was a bad idea! I can't believe you let him kick you there!''

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The newly named Nelson sneered. "I ain't worried about whether or not the brat lives. Hell, if he bled to death, I'd probably throw a party."

"Should we take him to the infirmary? That bullets not going to kill him, but he might  _actually_  bleed out."

"Nah. They've got a medic in there, let them handle it. Like I said, who cares when he dies?"

"True enough, that." The still unnamed man muttered. Wolf scowled, something about all of this seemed painfully familiar, almost as if he should know what going on. He hated not knowing, he'd always hated things being kept from him. This was worse, because Wolf just knew that he should know who this child was. Though, going by what these men were saying, he was going to find out very soon. Wolf glanced at the rest of the cells occupants, they were all focusing on the door of their prison, wanting to see the child that had managed to anger the two men so greatly. They didn't have to wait long.

The cell door was opened and a teenage boy was thrown in. The two guards stood there, glaring at the boy in hatred. "Try any funny business and you'll find a matching bullet a little higher up than the one already you have.'' With that. the door was slammed shut, leaving the teenager to stumble over to the wall. He didn't seem to notice their presence. He slid down to the floor, clutching his shoulder, his hand stained red with blood.

''Hey kid, you alright?" Snake asked in concern, watching the blood flow with concern. It was in his instincts as a medic to try and help the boy, and Wolf knew that watching him bleed out was just killing him on the inside. Not that Wolf blamed him, he too wanted to see if the teenager was alright.

The voice made the teenagers head snap up in attention. His blond hair was obviously dirty and his brown eyes were narrowed in shook. His face was just like they remembered, only a tad older than before, when they'd first met at Breacon Beacons. Wolf stared the horrible feeling that he'd had known that voice coming back.

"Snake?" The boy sound incredious, in as much shook as they were. Never had they expected to meet like this.

K-unit froze. "CUB?"

Alex Rider merely stared at them all, mouth hanging open in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fast! This is what happens when you begin an Alex Rider craze, I'm afraid. I blame Anthony Horowitz for making the series. Which is awesome. As you already know. At least, you should, or else what are you doing reading this?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm going to go cry in a corner now...**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Alex stared in surprise at the SAS men. They too stared at him in shock, what the hell was Cub, of all teenagers, doing here?

Alex seemed to be thinking the same thing in a slightly different fashion. "What in the hells are you doing here?" K-Unit had been on his list of least favorite people since Breacon Beacons, where they had mostly ignored and harassed him. He hadn't ever thought that he'd see them again, well, not all at once at least. Wolf and Fox had met him on different missions, but he'd never thought he'd have to put up with all of them at once, and especially not after being kidnapped by a random terrorist group. At least, he hoped the group was random, it would do no good to be captured by Scorpia.

Snake was looking over his shoulder, which throbbed from the bullet wound. Alex had already studied it and realized that there was no major damage or danger. It had been a through and through, the bullet hadn't even hit any muscle and Alex could use his arm perfectly fine. Snake seemed to come to the same conclusion and ripped Alex's shirt (as it was the cleanest there) and bandaged the would. Just because major damage had been avoided didn't mean that the bleeding wasn't a problem, and there was always the risk of infection setting in.

_'That would be ironic,'_  Alex snorted in his mind. _'To be killed by a bullet to the shoulder after surviving one nearly in the heart. It would figure, too.'_

Studying the room, Alex saw that the rest of K-Unit was merely sitting there in shook. Wolf was staring at him in disbelief, while Eagle looked as if he was trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not. When Alex had been grabbed on his way from school, he had never suspected that K-Unit had also been grabbed. This created a slight problem, but he could deal with that later. Looking over at Fox, he saw that the Former SAS then MI6 the SAS man was giving him a calculated look. He noticed Alex looking and gave the teen an acknowledging nod. Snake finished with his arm and Alex could seen the concern on his face. Trying to reassure the man and figure out what was with the personality change, Alex gave him a small smile.

Alex noticed that the figure a man was leaning in the darkest part of the room against a wall, effectively making it impossible for Alex to see his face. There was something about his body posture that made him familiar, almost painfully familiar. Alex was positive that he knew the man from somewhere, but gave up trying to remember. He'd worry about that later. Right now, his highest priority was to assess the situation. Alex needed to know why K-Unit of all people were hear and why they seemed to have been here for a while. Alex could tell be the scruffiness of their appearance and their facial hair. They had to have been here for at least a month, if not longer.

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Wolf seemed to have regained his voice, Alex thought, highly amused. Seeing the teens amusement only seemed to frustrate the man more. Alex vaguely wondered why the man seemed to think he had all the answers, as Wolf had believe quite the opposite the last two times he had met the man.

Alex decided to ignore the comment, studying the unknown figure again, instead. The way the man was carrying himself was eerily similar to the dead assassin Yassen Gregorovich. His build was even the same. In fact if Alex didn't know any better, he'd say that this was Yassen...shit, life really liked to fuck with him, didn't it?

"Yassen?" Alex noticed the surprise that his voice held, but ignored it as natural. It wasn't everyday that somebody came back from the dead, and he was certain any other trained agent would react in exactly the same way.

K-Unit jumped in surprise, as did the assassin. Wolf, who had been the one to notice the assassin when they had been first brought in, stared at Cub in surprise. How did this kid know Yassen Gregorovich? And did the trained SAS agent even want to know the answer to that question?

"Alex? I thought that might be you. Not many teenagers are able to make grown men sound like complaining children." Amusement could be heard in the usually cold voice that made the SAS men stop in surprise. The fact that the man was familiar with the teenager man Wolf worried. For whatever reason, he didn't like that the assassin seemed to know more about their fifth member than they did. _'Like his name,'_  Wolf thought, storing it in his memory. It was, after all, the first time he had ever learned Cub's real name. Wolf thought that the name Alex really suited the boy.

Alex stared at the assassin. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult. I'll go with compliment. Thank you. You're looking pretty good for a dead man." No emotion other than complete seriousness could be heard in the teens voice.

"And your sarcasm hasn't changed at all since Air Force One. From the fact that you're here, I assume that you took my advice?" Yassen aloud a questioning tone to escape his usual emotionally closed off mask.

"Yes, I did. You're lucky I haven't killed you for that yet." Fox noticed that Cub's voice- since they were prisoners it was smarter not to refer to him as Alex, that was they wouldn't asked about how they knew Alex outside of the SAS -had taken a dangerous tone. "Did you, or did you not, know that 'Hunter'," Alex's voice was sarcastic as he drew out the code-name "was actually a MI6 agent and that Scorpia were the ones who really killed him?"

They watched in complete confusion as Yassen's face flickered in surprise. "I was unaware of this, but it would certainly explain why they have decided that I am a traitor. Something about Rothman...?"

Alex gave the assassin a wicked grin that had all of them, including Yassen, shuddering. "Ah, Mrs. Rothman, the crazy lunatic that ordered 'Hunter's' death. She will not be missed." Yassen narrowed his eyes, something else was hiding in Alex's voice.

"Hunter would be proud of you." There was no sarcasm in the assassin's voice. Alex shot him a look of surprise. K-Unit was completely lost by this point. The two of them were talking in code, it seemed, and a code the K-Unit could not desifer for themselves.

"You two know each other?" Eagle was the one to finally ask the question that had been hanging in the air. The rest of K-Unit listened intently in effort to not miss the answer if Alex decided to give them one. They all remembered the answer of 'Classified' the boy had given in Breacon Beakons when questioned about his presence amongst the trained SAS soldiers.

Alex looked at Yassen, asking for permission. Yassen nodded. "My father was a MI6 agent that went deep in cover inside Scorpia, the largest and most secretive terrorist organization in the world. His code-name was Hunter and Yassen hear was his partner. My father saved his life, and Yassen felt indebted to him. He was discovered when MI6 pulled him out. Scorpia retaliated by blowing up a plane that he and my mother were on. MI6 never told me and Scorpia never inform Yassen he was a traitor. Yassen, when we both thought he was dying, told me to seek out Scorpia. MI6 filled me in on what had really happened and I took out one of their major operations, which is why I'm here. They probably thought that Yassen had been working with my father, and was just a better spy, which is why he's here."

K-Unit went into shock, except for Fox, who asked the obvious question, "Why're we here, then?"

Alex winced. "Fox, Dragon Nine was another one of their bigger operations."

Fox visibly went pale. "Oh shit."

Alex nodded, "The rest of K-Unit is only here because you were with them."

"But why does it matter? I didn't know anything about them!" Fox was starting to hyperventilate. Wolf looked furious, Snake kept his face neutral, while Eagle looked confused.

"Doesn't matter. 'Scorpia never forgets. Scorpia never forgives.'" Alex quoted the words that had repeated in his mind since the sniper had shot him in front of MI6. Yassen nodded, though he didn't like the pained look on Alex's face.

Yassen looked at Alex. "They do not like you here. I have a feeling that you have done more to them than you are letting on."

Alex merely gave the assassin his best innocent face, but even that failed. Scorpia had made sure to get their revenge long before they kidnapped him. Six weeks ago, while Jack was at her sister's wedding, the entire place was bombed with no survivors. Jack had perished in the resulting fire, as had most of her family. Alex had gone to America to help arrange the funeral, having returned only two weeks ago. Now he was being held captive by Scorpia, who were most likely going to torture him before killing him, not that he'd make it easy for them. Not at all. Alex had many different plans that would make the life of his chosen torturer much more interesting than the man or woman might have wanted or expected. Let it not be said that Alex Rider was a push over.

Yassen, who could tell that Alex was planning to be as uncooperative as usual nodded, agreeing with this thinking. When the teenage spy wanted to be, he was a force to be reckoned with. With the SAS team and himself, they may just have a chance to escape, or to at least survive until MI6 came looking for Alex. Which they would, the teenage spy being far to useful to leave to die. A hundred percent success rate with the amount of missions that Alex took made him invaluable to their organization and they would be putting a lot more effort into his retrieval than they had in the past.

K-Unit looked worried, none of them liked the look in Cub's eyes. Wolf made a silent note to himself to apologize for what happened at Breacons Beacons and to never get on Cub's bad side again. The rest of them, excluding Fox who had already apologized, were thinking the same thing.

The cell door silently flung open, Alex the only one noticing. Knowing that he was the top priority at the moment, Alex attempted to dart to the anther side of the room. Not quick enough, he was grabbed from behind. Using his unfortunately good reflexes, Alex grabbed the arm around him and threw the man over his shoulder, bringing his knee into the guys back at the same time. The action caused his shoulder to scream in protest, but Alex was in no way going to let that stop him. He was no going with this man, at all, and there was nothing that would stop him from fighting. Not even a bullet wound.

The other man, who had only just entered, made another grab for him, but Alex side-stepped, sliding to the floor and sweeping his leg underneath the man. The guard quickly fell to the floor and Alex disarmed him, the gun pointing at the knee of the first man, who was off the floor and coming at him once more. Alex didn't look as he pulled the trigger, sending the man down. He hadn't needed to, he knew the bullet would hit.

_'Looks like your training is a good weapon to use against you,'_  Alex snorted. Scorpia probably hated that they had provided him with his most deadly skills, which had helped him in escaping and sabotaging them more than once.

The second guard lunged at Alex, who effectively, without thinking, shot his right foot and left knee. Both men were down and Alex attacked again with a rough gab to their pressure points in their neck. They were both unconscious in minutes, and very injured, much to Alex's delight. Alex had discovered a long time ago that he had a vindictive streak.

For Alex and Yassen, the fight had been long and boring. For K-Unit, they had had trouble even focusing on what Alex was doing. It had been this problem that had made Fox more suited for SAS the MI6, not to mention the bad taste that was left in him mouth once he realized MI6 weren't above blackmailing a child into doing their dirty work.

"Remind me to never, ever, fight Cub." Wolf said in a hoarse whisper. Yep, the kid was definitely scary, they all agreed. "You are one terrifying 17 year old Cub."

Alex blinked.  _'17?'_   He wondered. Cocking his head, Alex asked, "How old do you think I was when we met?"

"16, why?"

"Wolf, how long do you think you've been in here?"

"Uhhhh, about three months?"

"It's been at least a month, if not more."

"Oh. You're 17, right?"

"Nope."

"18?"

Alex stared at the man in astonishment. What in the seven hells? Alex didn't even look 16, let alone 18?! Did they think he was just small for his age or something?

Yassen was the one to answer. "Wolf, I believe you are called, Cub, as you call him, is 14." The assassin smirked as the room grew silent, followed with a chorus of "WHAT?"'s

"Now before you idiots go into a rant, let's get out of here before-" Alex never finished that sentence as something slammed into the back of his head and he was sent spiraling down to the floor. Alex cursed himself for letting the conversation distract him from escaping when they could, and attributed it to the blood loss of the bullet wound.

"CUB!" "ALEX!" Was the last thing he heard as darkness overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have the second redone chapter, which had even less the change and add than the first! Well, beside's spelling mistakes that go overlooked last time I posted. Typo's suck, but they're all fix now!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it, the first chapter redone. There wasn't that many changes, but meh, I never said there would be. Just that the chapter's would be longer and there wasn't really much I could do for this. It was more of a prologue than anything.
> 
> Recommended Alex Rider Reading: Faint Hearted by Scorpio710 (Which I state, once again, has nothing to do with the plot of this fic. I only read it afterwards, mostly out of curiosity. I wanted to know why people kept comparing my fic to it.)


End file.
